


25. car accident

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: She hums along to the radio as she drives along, preparing herself for the day ahead. The sun is just beginning to rise, the sky starting to brighten although she can still see a few stars.She doesn’t know why but today feels like its going to be agoodday.At least it was going to be, until the lorry runs a red light and ploughs into the side of her car.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Kudos: 12





	25. car accident

“Do you still want lasagne for tea tonight?” Triss asks as she shrugs her coat on.

Yennefer nods, taking a sip of her tea. She is perched on a stool, wrapped in a blanket, mug cradled in her hands. She does this sometimes, wakes up when Triss has an early shift so that she can say goodbye properly and spend some time with her before she goes to work. It warms Triss’s heart whenever she does it - they do not speak, aside from a whispered _good morning_ and the odd quiet question, but they do not need to. It is enough to simply be near each other and share these quiet moments before their day begins, in their space feeling like they are the only two people in the whole world. She knows however much Yennefer grumbles as the alarm sounds or that as soon as Triss leaves Yennefer will climb back into bed immediately to claim more sleep, that this time is precious and that it is Yennefer telling her she _cares._

“I’ll pick up some stuff on my way home for it,” Triss smiles, walking over to her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “And yes, I’ll get you your garlic bread don’t worry.”

Yennefer smiles and tugs her in for a proper kiss. “My hero,” she murmurs against her lips before releasing her. “Have a good day.”

“See you later!” Triss calls as heads out and lets the door close behind her.

She heads down and climbs into her ever faithful orange Mini, throwing her bag into the back seat and setting off. She hums along to the radio as she drives along, preparing herself for the day ahead. The sun is just beginning to rise, the sky starting to brighten although she can still see a few stars.

She doesn’t know why but today feels like its going to be a _good_ day.

At least it was going to be, until the lorry runs a red light and ploughs into the side of her car.

***

She wakes up to the sound of beeping.

She blinks her eyes open slowly and they feel heavy. Why do they feel heavy? Everything is blurry and she doesn’t recognise the ceiling she’s staring at.

Panic floods her – where is she? What happened? Everything feels muffled and she can’t breathe and something hurts but she doesn’t know what or why. Her breath comes quicker and she can hear the beeping getting louder and quicker and she still doesn’t know _where she is_ and—

“Triss – hey. Ssshh. You need to calm down. Take a deep breath, dear.”

That voice. She knows that voice. She turns her head to see Yennefer’s sitting next to her, holding her hand between hers. She looks tired, and worried and she looks like she’s been crying and Yennefer _never_ cries.

“Wha—” she tries to speak but her throat is so dry, so finds herself breaking out into coughs instead. Yennefer shushes her again and brings a glass of water to her lips. She takes a sip, and the water cools her throat.

“You had an accident,” Yennefer says slowly “Do you remember?”

Triss shakes her head. The last thing she can remember is looking at the colour of sky as she was sat in her car.

“There was a lorry,” Yennefer says, thumb stroking softly across the back of her hand. “They think he ran a red light and must not have seen you.”

“Is he ok?”

Yennefer rolls her eyes. “He’s fine,” she says tightly “Because he was in a massive fucking _lorry_ and not in an ancient piece of scrap.”

“I will not hear a bad word against Dorothy,” she says, squeezing Yennefer’s hand tightly until a small smile appears on her face. Triss glances over the other woman - she’s still in her pyjamas, hair tied in a quick bun, face pale and her eyes are red-rimmed. Yennefer lets out a shaky sigh and bows her head down to rest on where their hands are joined.

“I was so scared,” she murmurs. “I’ve never been more scared in my life when I got the call.”

“I’m okay. I’m alright,” she replies before thinking for a moment and asking “I _am_ alright, aren’t I? I feel okay.”

“You’ve fractured your arm, got some broken ribs and possibly a concussion. I’ve been told they put you on quite a lot of drugs, so you might not be able to feel much.”

She looks to her other arm and is surprised to see it in a cast. Now that’s she is aware of it she notices the pain, and everything _really_ fucking hurts. 

Yennefer must notice her discomfort because she moves so she is perched on the bed beside her, and starts running her hands through her hair. She leans into the comfort, so her head is resting on Yen’s shoulder and lets her eyes slip shut. She is suddenly overcome with exhaustion, and can feel the sedatives taking effect again. As she drifts back to sleep, the last thing she is aware of is a kiss being pressed into her hair and a promise whispered into her ear.

“Rest now, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
